I Need You
by GavenGale
Summary: He loved her, she thought he was obnoxious. She fell in love with him after he 'moved on'. One night alcohol gets the best of the two of them and they realize they were meant to be from a late night 'missed' call. NaruxSaku one-shot, Rated M for alcohol.


I Need You

~By Chris/Chryses~

Song: "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum©

_1:15 a.m._ The alarm clock shown in the dark as a young pink haired girl sat on the floor of her apartment pictures scattered around her. She was a little bit buzzed from the bottle of sake in her hand, a habit she reluctantly picked up from her master, she didn't know when it happened but she looked over the pictures of a certain man in her life and thought to herself. 'Why haven't I ever seen it before? Sure he's a stupid knucklehead, but…' she slowly picked up a nearby picture and stared at the bright azure orbs of the obnoxious blonde haired ninja that owned them, 'Naruto… Why have I been so blind to just how truly special you were…?' Just as she was about to call him she remembered the tragic moment that brought her to this unhealthy routine she was now caught up in. "He must be so happy right now… I miss seeing the sparkle in Naruto's eyes when I would show up to a mission…"

The blonde inhaled and shuttered the air was permeating with the scent of what he had just poured, another glass of whiskey; he normally didn't go for the hard stuff right after a mission but tonight was an exception he was hurting so badly and didn't want people to know just how bad. 'Sakura-chan… I wish I knew what you were doing right now…' He thought as he drank the shot up quickly as it was poured, 'If I was to call do you think she would answer?' He stared at the door to his own apartment as he fumbled with his cell phone; he had to agree to go out with Hinata in front of Sakura… He did admit that Hinata was always there for him but he didn't have real feelings for her and the two of them knew it. "Screw it… I'd rather hurt! I'm calling her!" he messed with his contacts list knowing that the first name was someone he didn't ever think he would have the guts to call unless he was in his current inebriated state. The receiver had started to ring…Once… 'Maybe she's asleep…'…Twice… 'She could be out with friends or maybe sleeping…'…Thrice… 'She's not going to answer is she?'…

She couldn't believe it. She looked at her caller ID and saw the number she had memorized over the past few nights appearing in the digital print. 'He's really calling me…?' She didn't want to answer for fear of it having been a mistake of him calling her… She looked at the phone as it rang the three times before her answering machine picked up. "Hey… Sorry I missed your call. I'm probably out right now, you know what to do and I'll call back when I get it. *giggle*" Her message seemed shallow now that she thought about it and waited to hear what came next.

"Hey…uh… It's me...Sorry for the late call, I've just been thinking about everything tonight… And I dunno… J-just give me a call when you get this… I'm sorry for everything and I miss you so much…" His voice sounded remorseful that she just lost all her self control and tried to catch him as he was about to hang up.

"**Naruto**!" she exclaimed as she hit the talk button on her phone, and started crying when all she heard from the receiver was the dial tone cursing her disbelief.

He had heard her say his name but didn't have the guts to go through with it after all, he hung up and was now beating himself up over it as he flung the shot glass against the wall hearing it shatter and began heavily drinking the whiskey causing his throat to burn with its trek down his gullet. "I need her…" was all he said before the amount of alcohol he had drank hit his mind causing him to pass out on the chair; his mind playing a familiar scene of her smile one that was rarely directed at him causing him to want to begin the day anew and a need to have her by his side.

"…I need him…" She said just before she started chugging down the sake while she let the tears flow down her cheeks replaying the message on her machine repeatedly, still in complete disbelief that he would call; she nearly passed out but just moments before her eyes closed she saw them… those sparkling blue eyes appeared before her, that at one time annoying orange and black clad ninja smiling with that infamously bright and cheerful attitude bringing her a rare warmth tonight as she hoped that tomorrow would be a new day for her.


End file.
